De la negación y otras estupideces
by mmmartta3
Summary: Porque Sirius Black no tiene novias, ni se enamora, ni pierde la cabeza por nadie.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Lo mismo de siempre, todo lo que os suene es de Rowling, el resto mío. Ah, y no saco ningún beneficio de esto.

* * *

 **Desamor a primera vista**

La primera vez que le miró a los ojos, destilaban fanfarronería y autosuficiencia. Eran unos ojos francamente expresivos, aunque ella a esas alturas aún no lo sabía. Los orbes grises la analizaban centímetro a centímetro, con estudiada prepotencia. Pese a su actitud fanfarrona, nadie podía negar que era un chico atractivo. Empezando por sus rasos aristocráticos, mandíbula marcada, pómulos prominentes, encuadrados por un pelo quizá demasiado largo, y negro, negro como su propio nombre. Los ojos grises y la sonrisa fanfarrona reafirmaban la teoría de que era un rebelde sin causa, destinado a intentar distanciarse de aquello que sus gestos, aunque inconscientemente, demostraban. Su familia era de clase alta. Esta afirmación desentonaba totalmente con su indumentaria, una camiseta blanca que dejaba entrever el bello del pecho, y unos pantalones negros, culminados por unas botas, también negras, de motero. La chaqueta de cuero completaba el lote. _James Dean versión de dieciséis._

 _La nueva está buena. Premio._ Una chica como no había en Inglaterra. Piel bronceada y complexión atlética, pero aun así femenina. Una melena abundante y rizada, castaña, con reflejos. Rasgos delicados, nariz y boca pequeñas, pero acompañados de una mirada fiera. Esos ojos verdes habrían asustado a cualquiera, pero no a él. Le examinaba con el ceño fruncido y él estaba encantado de ser el centro de atención. _Acabará cayendo, como todas._ La examinó de arriba abajo, cada vez más contento con lo que veía. Tenía unas largas piernas encerradas dentro de unos pitillos, con unas botas al final muy parecidas a las de él. No podría decirlo con seguridad, pero parecía tener un buen culo. La parte de arriba la cubría una camiseta, si es que se podía llamar así, verde militar, que le cubría la mitad del torso, dejando ver su abdomen. Nadie en su sano juicio se llevaría esas ropas al colegio, simplemente por el hecho de que en dos semanas, haría tanto frío que no las volvería a usar. Pero ella las llevaba.

Cuando Remus, el "modosito" y "tranquilo" Remus, les había gritado _Hay una chica nueva y está como un queso,_ ninguno de ellos le había creído. Remus entendía en ocasiones eso de estar como un queso demasiado psicológicamente, no tanto como algo físico. Pero allí estaba la chica y, en efecto, estaba como un puto queso.

─ _Vamos Shafiq, ahora toca conocer a la gente de verdad, la sección de los animales ya podemos pasarla ._

Y así sin más, se despidió de la mirada escrutadora de la chica morena, que se dirigía hacia el otro lado del Expreso acompañada de la repelente de Mary MacDonald, la retraída Violet Green, la insufrible Lily Evans y la simpática, aunque amiga de esas arpías, Sarah Young.

* * *

 **Análisis**

─ _Black, o levantas tu trasero de ahí o tendré que hacerte levitar, y créeme que no me importará lo más mínimo dejarte caer sobre el lago ._

─ _Veo que sigues tan simpática como siempre, MacDonald ._

─ _Las buenas costumbres no hay que perderlas ._

Tras dos semanas de curso, Minerva Shafiq se ha acostumbrado con creces a la cantinela. Su amiga y compañera de cuarto Mary no puede ni ver a ese tal Black, el "chico de oro" del colegio. Que por extrañas circunstancias siempre encuentra la forma de hacerla ponerse de los nervios. Por lo visto no siempre ha sido así, hace un tiempo se llevaban bien, incluso habían llegado a estar juntos. Pero, por lo que le ha contado Sarah, cuchicheando y a escondidas, la cosa no acabó bien, y desde entonces no se pueden ver. A Minerva le cuesta imaginar a su recién estrenada amiga envuelta en una relación con Black. Muy, muy difícil de creer. En ese momento, el susodicho se acaba de levantar de un montón de libros que Mary había dejado en la sala común de Gryffindor y observa su alrededor en busca de una nueva presa para sus burlas. Agacha la cabeza, lo último que quiere es entablar conversación con ese imbécil.

─ _Me aburro, Potter ─_ dice, más que como una constatación como una exigencia.

─ _Estoy ocupado Pulgas, ¿Estás ciego? ─_ el mencionado Potter le contesta sin levantar la vista de la partida de ajedrez mágico que juega con otro chico, cuyo nombre Min no recuerda.

─ _Ciego no, aburrido._

Al verse ignorado por su amigo, vuelve a empezar su ronda por la sala común. No está muy llena. Hay un par de niños de primero tumbados junto a la chimenea, jugando a quién sabe qué. Un par de chicas, no sabría precisar su edad, riendo escandalosamente mientras leen una revista y echan miradas de soslayo al moreno. El resto de alumnos están sentados en las mesas o en las butacas, trabajando. Ella inclusive. Aunque la verdad es que en los últimos cinco minutos se ha dedicado a mirar a Black más que otra cosa. Como no puede ser de otra manera, él la caza en su empresa.

─ _Eh Shafiq. Tú, yo y una botella de Whisky de fuego en la Torre de Astronomía._

─ _No, gracias, estoy ocupada._

─ _¿Admirando las vistas? ─_ Lo dice con un tono tan burlón y condescendiente que Minerva ni siquiera se digna a responder. Hace un mohín y vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia su libro, molesta y avergonzada en igual proporción. Al ver que la increpada no contesta, vuelve a la carga, manteniendo esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

─ _Me han dicho que quieres entrar en el equipo de quidditch ¿No crees que deberías acceder a las_ peticiones _del capitán? ─_ Minerva nunca había oído un tono como ese mientras alguien pronunciaba la palabra "peticiones". A estas alturas, sin embargo, ya se ha dado cuenta de que Black es capaz de convertir en porno cualquier palabra.

─ _¿Así es como consiguió su puesto Potter? ─_ Respondemordaz. No le hace ninguna gracia que la haya cazado mirándolo, así que tiene que demostrarle que a ella no la va a impresionar. El chico suelta una carcajada sonora, captando la atención de toda la habitación. Satisfecho con este resultado, y considerablemente de mejor humor, empieza a hechizar los cojines de la habitación para que golpeen a cualquiera que pase por allí. Todo eso deriva en una reprimenda por parte de Lily, otra de las compañeras, y supone que amigas, de Minerva. Lily, la perfecta prefecta.

Un rato después, cuando se dirigen hacia su habitación para dejar los libros y bajar al Gran Comedor, Black la increpa de nuevo.

─ _Shafiq, el sábado, a las diez y media._

─ _Ya te he dicho que no…_

─ _Son las pruebas para el equipo. Quiero verte allí._

Y sin tan siquiera recibir un gesto de confirmación por parte de la chica, se marcha con su sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en el rostro.

* * *

 **Quidditch**

El sábado a las diez y veintisiete, Minerva camina, rápidamente, por los terrenos del colegio. Está nerviosa, más de lo que le gustaría. _Más de lo que debería._ No tiene motivos, no señor. Al fin y al cabo, hay pocas cosas que sepa hacer mejor que jugar a Quidditch. Pero esta vez hay un pequeño, pequeñito inconveniente. Black, Black y su manía de observarla de esa forma, _lasciva_. Le hace sentirse desnuda sólo con los ojos y esa sonrisa que parece decir: _Algún día me suplicarás que te arranque la ropa a bocados_. Black está bueno, eso nadie puede negarlo, pero ella no es de esas chicas que se dejan seducir. Ella seduce.

Cuando llega al campo de Quidditch, el aliento se condensa al salir de su boca, tiene las manos sudadas y se fuerza continuamente para no marcharse pitando de allí. Echa un vistazo a los que serán sus oponentes, como ha predicho, su mayor problema va a ser soportar a Black.

Necesitan un guardián y un cazador. _Una cazadora_ , piensa casi segura de que ese puesto lleva su nombre.

─ _Me alegro de verte, Shafiq._

─ _Ya._

Black, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, confiado. Creyéndose el rey del mundo y casi consiguiéndolo, al menos del pequeño mundo que supone el colegio. Se mueve por ahí con aires de indiferencia fingidos, la barbilla alta y una sonrisa socarrona que hace temblar las rodillas de las más pequeñas. Las suyas no, claro, ella está allí para jugar al puto quidditch.

─ _¿Siempre eres tan borde?_

─ _Contigo sí._

─ _Déjalo, Canuto. Con esta no tienes nada que hacer._

James Potter, como no. El otro gallo del corral. Desde el primer momento, su comportamiento inclinó a Min a pensar que sus padres no le habían querido de pequeño, por eso necesita tanta atención. Sarah, siempre Sarah, le cuchicheó en voz baja que en realidad sólo es un niño mimado, y ella se pregunta constantemente si su hermano Eddy se ve así, tan necesitado de atención.

─ _Vamos a empezar, anda._

─ _Está bien ─_ Sirius alza la voz, gritando para reunir a los presentes a su alrededor _─._ _Veamos, Thomas, Young, Anderson, Potter y yo, obviamente, seguimos formando parte del equipo. Así que necesitamos un cazador y un jodido guardián que sea bueno._

Los aspirantes se dividen en dos grupos, al igual que los jugadores del equipo. Por lo visto, Black confía ciegamente en su criterio, pues sólo se encarga de valorar a una parte. A ella le toca en el grupo de Sarah, el tal Thomas y Potter.

Resulta una prueba fácil. La mayoría son niños pequeños, desastrosos, o esas tontas que le ponen de los nervios en la sala común con sus risitas, y que lo único que quieren es llamar la atención de los jugadores. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, está dentro.

─ _Enhorabuena, Shafiq. No pensaba que fueras tan buena._

─ _Gracias, aunque por lo que dicen de ti, me sorprende que seas capaz de pensar._

Se marcha sin esperar una respuesta, con el sabor a victoria en la boca, impreso en los gestos y en la forma de andar.

* * *

 **Feel**

Cada día se consolida más y más la pequeña tradición que comparten. Cuando acaba el entrenamiento, ella se tumba en el campo, a mirar las estrellas. A mirar a Sirio. Y él aparece, sin más.

─ _¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones? ¿Me echa de menos mi querida madre?_

─ _Tu nombre es ahora impronunciable, ya lo sabes._

─ _¿Tan malo ha sido?_

─ _No, ha sido peor._

No pasa nada de lo que todo el mundo cree cuando les ve a solas. No están juntos, ni liados, ni nada de nada. Tienen caracteres demasiado intensos, demasiado fuertes, para que eso funcione. Sólo son dos amigos que hablan, que ni siquiera se rozan. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién podría entenderle mejor que él? Ambos son ovejas negras, renegados. Él firmó su sentencia el día que se marchó de casa, ella no ha tenido (todavía) la oportunidad, pero sabe que en algún momento llegará.

─ _Si es por el dinero, Min, sabes que yo puedo dejártelo._

─ _Prefiero que no lo hagas, la verdad. Sólo me queda un verano más con ellos, y todo habrá acabado. No es nada._

Pero ambos saben que sí que lo es. Es un verano más de aguantar esas majaderías de la pureza de sangre, de lo importante que era mantenerla y de lo poco conveniente de sus amistades. Siempre es igual, siempre es lo mismo. Min no se lo dice, pero desde que mantienen esas charlas todo es más fácil. Al menos siente que ya no está sola, que hay alguien más en esa situación, que la comprende y que podría ayudarla si es necesario. Además le gusta que Sirius no se comporte como un capullo en esos momentos, se lo agradece de corazón.

─ _Mi hermano es, definitivamente, uno de ellos._

─ _¿Estás segura?_

─ _Sí. Me dejo ver sutilmente su antebrazo._

Las lágrimas caen silenciosas por su rostro, manchado de tierra y sudado por el entrenamiento. La vergüenza que siente por pertenecer a una familia que apoya el dolor y el sufrimiento, no es nada comparado con la rabia por no haber sido capaz de haber hecho ver a su hermano la realidad. Su hermano no es una mala persona, no es como Sabine, ni como sus padres. Él es bueno, él sólo quiere complacerles. Pero ¿Cuál va a ser el coste?

─ _Él ha tomado sus propias decisiones. No es culpa tuya._

─ _Tendría que haberle convencido, tendría que haber hecho algo…_

─ _Min, no puedes culparte por algo que ha decidido otro. Él sabía y sabe dónde se ha metido, sabe también que tú nunca vas a ponerte de su lado y, sobretodo, sabe las opciones que tiene, igual que las sabemos tú y yo. Pero ha tomado una decisión, ha hecho lo que cree que es correcto, y no puedes torturarte porque eso no sea lo mismo que piensas tú. Te entiendo, créeme. Ya has visto a Regulus con esos imbéciles. Avery, Snivellus, Mulciber… Todos acabarán siendo mortífagos algún día, y por mucho que me pese, mi hermano también lo será._

El silencio, roto por los dos jóvenes, se repara al terminar este discurso, que no deja a nadie indiferente. Sirius se pregunta si de verdad está tan dispuesto a asumir que Regulus, su hermanito pequeño, va a convertirse en mortífago como acababa de decir. Min reflexiona acerca de lo que le acaba de escuchar. Ninguno de los dos suele hablar de la Guerra con el resto de sus compañeros, simplemente porque ninguno de ellos está tan metido de lleno. Sólo son niños, no son conscientes de lo que pasa fuera de la escuela, por eso no es un tema que se pudiera tratar a la ligera, así que lo reservan para esos momentos de intimidad.

─ _Mis padres quieren que me case. Dicen que ya les he dado bastantes disgustos, que es hora de que encuentre un buen marido._

─ _¿Qué te cases? Pero si sólo tienes dieciséis._

─ _¿Desde cuándo importa eso?_

* * *

 **Ser**

A veces, se para unos segundos a mirarla. Sonríe, segura de sí misma, altiva y orgullosa. Se nota a la legua que les han enseñado los mismos valores, que intenta alejarlos de sí y que lo consigue tan poco como él. Le gusta, pero no en el sentido en que le gustan las otras chicas. Es guapa, sí, y está jodidamente buena, pero hay muchas chicas guapas. Como Min no hay tantas, de hecho, no hay ninguna.

No hay nadie que lance la quaffle con tanta rabia que atemoriza al guardián contrario. _No me extraña que sea tan buena,_ le había dicho James una vez, _Yo no me atrevería a ponerme en medio de esa bola._ Y él sólo podía darle la razón. Tampoco hay ninguna chica que se coma con los dedos el pastel de chocolate, sin preocuparse de lo que pensaran los demás. Ninguna otra puede llevar ropa de hombre y parecer tan delicada como Lunático después de la luna. Ninguna le ve sin mirarle, en esas conversaciones que mantienen a la luz de las estrellas. Nadie amenaza con los ojos e intenta cruzarle la cara al primero que mezclara las palabras "sangre" y "sucia". Así, a lo muggle, con las manos y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Es Min, es la fuerza, la firmeza, el ímpetu y el valor. Es Gryffindor rencarnándose en mujer. Son lágrimas en silencio y mal disimuladas. Es su hermana, pero en un sentido muy distinto al que lo es James. Es no necesitar aparentar nada porque ella lo sabe aún si habérselo dicho nunca.

Es el dolor por ser diferente. Por no haber recibido el amor de unos padres, más preocupados por "el qué dirán" que por sus hijos. Por notar como un hermano se le escurre de las manos poco a poco. Por estar perdido.

Y también es la felicidad por haber encontrado un nuevo hogar, una nueva familia que les acepta sin reparos.

Es él, pero sin ser él.

* * *

 **Lazos de Sangre**

Sabine Shafiq es la hija perfecta. Es la superioridad, la precisión y el odio de la aristocracia. Su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido destila desprecio allá por donde va, y sus ojos verdes le acompañaban, mirando por encima del hombro. En Beauxbatons le tenían miedo. Nadie se metía con ella, nadie se acercaba a ella si podía evitarlo, en realidad. Sabine es el tópico de _femme fatale_ y es, desgraciadamente, su hermana mayor.

─ _¿Qué haces aquí?_

Ahí, tiesa como una tabla, esperando, escaneándolo todo con los ojos del mismo color que los suyos. Ahí, en Hogwarts.

─ _¿No puedo hacerle una visita a mi hermanita?_

─ _Según el reglamento del colegio, diría que no._

─ _¿Desde cuándo a los Shafiq nos afectan los reglamentos?_

Su risa suena como uñas clavándose en una pizarra. Da frío, y casi duele.

─ _¿Qué quieres, Sabine?_

─ _He venido a anunciarte una cosa, Minerva._

Odia que la llamen Minerva, lo odia y ella lo sabe a las mil maravillas. No recuerda haberla querido nunca, no recuerda haber sido querida por ella nunca. En el primer recuerdo que guardaba de Sabine, su hermana la arrastraba de las trenzas por la mansión de sus tíos. A penas tenían cinco años.

─ _Madre y padre ya te han encontrado un pretendiente, querida._

─ _¿Y para decirme eso tenías que venir hasta aquí?_

─ _Quería ver tu cara cuando te enteraras de quién es._

La expresión de satisfacción que esboza es francamente horripilante. Disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno, siempre lo ha hecho. Especialmente con el suyo.

─ _Dime, Min ¿conoces a Evan Rosier?_

* * *

 **Palabras**

 _─Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, Rosier._

Rosier. Rosier el pesado, Rosier el insistente hasta la saciedad, Rosier el que no se aburre nunca de hablar y Rosier el que le ha relatado sus vacaciones de Navidad al menos cinco veces. Ah, y Rosier su prometido.

─ _Vamos, Minerva, sólo quiero conocerte un poco antes de casarnos, es lo mejor._

─ _Te ha dicho que la dejes en paz, Rosier._

Sirius. Sin más.

─ _Métete en tus asuntos, Black._

─ _Ya, es que resulta que la chica a la que estás molestando es mi mejor cazadora, y por ende, asunto mío._

─ _También es mi prometida, no te pases de listo._

* * *

 **Un poco más**

Aquel primer beso es áspero. Sabe a sudor y a lágrimas. Es corto, pero intenso. Se callan tantas cosas que casi asusta. Nota sus manos, llenas de callos por sujetar demasiado fuerte el bate y la escoba, las nota en sus mejillas. Están sucias de tierra, pero no le importa. Siente su pecho subir y bajar. Nota sus labios, tremendamente cortados, acariciando poco a poco los suyos. Siente su lengua, preguntándole tímidamente si puede entrar, y se sorprende a sí misma entreabriendo los labios porque _joder, Sirius._ Y joder porque ellos dos sólo eran amigos, amigos y nada más. Nunca había habido nada más y _¿Por qué nunca había sentido esto antes?_ Siente calor en todo el cuerpo, le recorre y le hace temblar y se agarra a la espalda de Sirius porque tiene miedo de que las piernas dejen de sujetarle.

─ _Prométeme que no te casarás con él ─_ le susurra, apoyando la frente contra la suya.

─ _Te lo prometo._

* * *

 **Bendita adolescencia**

Los encuentros a escondidas, las manos en sitios secretos y los besos robados, esa es su rutina. Al límite siempre, siempre en sitios donde alguien los podría ver, porque así es más divertido. La besa, en las mejillas, en el cuello, y en otros sitios donde unos labios nunca habían llegado antes. Y ella gime, y disfruta, porque Sirius es Sirius y porque ella es ella y sólo son amigos y ante todo, no están enamorados. Por eso asusta cuando Sirius le dice que _Sentir cómo te corres debajo de mí es la mejor sensación que he tenido en mi vida._ Pero no deja de verle, porque no puede. Porque se ha vuelto casi tan adictivo como una droga, y siente el mono cada vez que se despega de sus labios. Y porque tiene las manos grandes y le acaricia la espalda con cuidado, como si se fuese a romper. Ella a cambio le desordena el pelo y le dibuja en sus abdominales. _Joder, qué sensación_. Casi le da igual que otras chicas le miren, porque cuando le observa siempre tiene sus ojos grises puestos sobre ella.

Definitivamente, digan lo que digan, lo suyo no es amor.

No, no es amor, por mucho que diga James. Sólo es que Min parece una diosa cuando se sienta encima de sus caderas y empieza a moverse arriba y abajo. Le enciende, le consume y le hace renacer. Todo en un mismo momento, bien desordenado y a la vez. Y la siente, la siente debajo y encima, y vibra y la desea aún con más fuerza. Y se deja llevar al oírla gemir su nombre. Porque _siempre_ gime su nombre y nunca su jodido nombre le había parecido tan bonito. Ya ni le hace falta mirar a otras chicas porque Min le llena, le invade. _Joder, qué sensación_.

* * *

 **Suave**

El verano llega y trae consigo libertad, sol y calor. Y también un poco de miedo, porque ya tiene diecisiete y la guerra está al lado y sus padres quieren sentirse orgullosos. Orgullosos como se sienten de Sabine, que tiene un nuevo tatuaje y se está preparando una boda majestuosa con un gran heredero. U orgullos como se sienten de Edward, que aunque aún no se ha comprometido, lleva una marca idéntica a la de su hermana mayor. Así que una noche recoge sus cosas en una mochila y se marcha sin despedirse. Se ha asegurado de conseguir el dinero suficiente como para pagar el colegio y los libros, después ya veremos. Llega a casa de Sarah con expresión mortificada y, gracias a Merlín, su amiga no le hace preguntas. Sólo la abraza, le prepara una cama y le acoge sin condiciones.

Los padres de Sarah son otro cantar, pero tras un par de pucheros y tres lagrimones, la dejan quedarse. Y hacen muchas preguntas, horrorizándose al escuchar las respuestas.

* * *

 **¿Amor?**

Definitivamente, no es amor. Porque eso que siente en el fondo del estómago cuando se entera de que Min ha roto su compromiso y se ha ido de casa no tiene nada que ver con el amor. Simplemente, es algo que le impulsa a plantarse en casa de Sarah Young, obligar a Min a subirse en su moto y marcharse lejos. Solos, los dos.

La lleva a una playa al sur, donde estuvo con los Potter a principios de verano. La arena es suave, y cálida, y el agua cristalina. Hace calor, pero tampoco demasiado. El justo como para estar al sol sin llegar a sofocarse. El justo para observar a Minerva entrecerrar los ojos por culpa de los rayos del sol durante horas. El suficiente como para convencerla de que se meta en el agua con él, y hacerle ahogadillas, y tocarle la piel sin que se dé cuenta por debajo del agua. Pero se da cuenta, porque es Min, y se la devuelve haciéndole tragar agua como nunca. No le importa, no le importa lo más mínimo porque acto seguido la escucha reír, y su risa suena como la mejor canción que ha escuchado en la vida.

El atardecer llega, más pronto que tarde, y les sorprende todavía en la arena de la playa, acariciándose. Por una vez, Sirius siente que hay alguien más en su vida, alguien más que los Merodeadores. Y se asusta, se asusta porque no sabe si ella siente también ese cosquilleo en la piel cuando se tocan, o si se podría pasar horas simplemente mirándolo. Lo único que sabe es que él sí lo haría, y eso, asusta. No quiere convertirse en una copia de Cornamenta, corriendo detrás de su chica. Pero Min le besa, y cuando Min le besa lo demás pierde toda su importancia.

* * *

 **Séptimo.**

Séptimo se podría resumir en dos oraciones: _Se acerca la guerra_ y _Te voy a partir la cara, Rosier_. Y quizá, _por fin Cornamenta ha conseguido una cita con Lily Evans_ o _¿Por qué vuestras novias se han enterado de lo mío?_ Aunque, sin duda, la frase más repetida ese año es: _No es mi novia_. Porque Min no es su novia. Ella es su… Min.

* * *

 **Fénix y unos años muy movidos.**

La Orden del Fénix es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar. Por fin, ¡Por fin! Ha encontrado una manera de luchar por lo que cree, de demostrase a sí misma y a su familia que no es como ellos, que no, que ella tiene sus propios ideales por los que luchar, le pese a quien le pese. Y es cierto que están en guerra, y que debería estar asustada o, como mínimo, preocupada, pero no puede evitar sentirse como se siente cuando acaban una misión y Sirius le mira y le dice: _Vámonos por ahí, a perdernos un rato_. Y vaya si se pierden, y ojalá no volvieran a encontrarse nunca. Pero la pura verdad es que al día siguiente les llega la noticia de que una nueva población ha sido atacada y tienen que ir para allá. Entonces es cuando Sirius o James, o casi siempre los dos juntos, cometen una imprudencia y se siente morir. Definitivamente, NO es porque esté enamorada de Sirius, porque NO lo está, el amor es para los débiles. Es sólo que Sirius es Sirius y le dolería demasiado perderle. Le dolería demasiado no volver a compartir con él una de sus noches, en las que se quedan hablando hasta las tantas de la madrugada.

─ _La primera vez que te vi me caíste fatal._

─ _Pues la primera vez que te vi yo, pensé que te quería echar un polvo._

─ _Imbécil._

Le golpea el hombro con un puñetazo, más por costumbre que con intención de hacerle daño. Porque ella ya sabe que es un imbécil, y aun así está a su lado. No se arrepiente.

─ _Min._

─ _Qué._

─ _Creo que te quiero._

─ _Yo también creo que te quiero._

Se lo confiesan por primera vez, a sí mismos y al otro, en una noche especialmente calurosa de agosto. No se miran, apenas ni se tocan, pero ambos pueden sentirlo. Eso que está ahí y que hace que salten chispas cada vez que se acercan. Se duermen, no abrazados, ni haciéndose carantoñas, simplemente con las manos cogidas y una sonrisa gravada en el alma.

* * *

 **Adiós.**

Cuando ve el rayo verde impactar sobre su cuerpo, le parece que el mundo se detiene. Entonces es cuando puede ver la gota de sudor que se desliza por su frente, la bonita forma de O que dibuja su boca y lo pequeñas que son sus manos. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que Min tiene unas manos tan pequeñas? Lo mira todo, al detalle, lo mira todo para evitar contemplar los ojos verdes que permanecen carentes de ningún sentimiento.

Su cuerpo choca contra el suelo, produciendo un sonido sordo.

Y es sólo entonces cuando Sirius capta la magnitud de la realidad.

Min. Su Min. Ya no está. Se ha ido, ya no va a volver. Ya nunca más volverá a mirarle medio enfurruñada por alguno de sus imbéciles comentarios, y nunca volverá a darle un puñetazo en el hombro. Ya nunca volverá a verla disfrutar cuando el viento golpea su cara sobre una escoba. Nunca más volverá a ver esa misma cara, poniendo una expresión de concentración al estudiar o al redactar un informe para la Orden. Ya nunca la verá picar a Sarah, o a él mismo, ni atemorizar a los tontos de James y Peter con sus historias de terror muggle, o a compartir una mirada de complicidad con Lily, o a comentar algún poema con Remus. Nunca volverá a escuchar su risa, ni su llanto. Ni a notar sus manos explorándole la piel. Nunca más va a volver a ver esa mirada que parecía gritar que todo iría bien, ni le escucharía decir su nombre. Ya nunca volvería a hacer el amor con ella, ni la volvería escuchar decirle que le quería. Min.

─ _Min._

Sabe que se ha caído al suelo porque nota un dolor punzante en las rodillas.

─ _Min._

La llama, nota la garganta rasposa e intenta contener las lágrimas.

─ _¡Min!_

¿Por qué se ha tenido que marchar así? No tenía ningún derecho a marcharse, a dejarle solo de esa manera. Él debería haberse ido antes, no ella. Ella no.

─ _¡MIN!_

Pero en su interior sabe que por mucho que la llame, no va a volver. No va a volver. Porque Min está… muerta.

* * *

James Potter sólo ha visto llorar a su hermano dos veces. La primera fue la noche en que apareció de madrugada en su casa, empapado, habiéndose marchado de casa. La segunda fue la noche en que murió Minerva Shafiq, la chica de la que, según él, nunca estuvo enamorado.

* * *

Fin, eso es todo amigos. No sé muy bien si he llegado a trasmitir lo que quería, pero bueno, al final ha salido esto y me encantaría saber qué os ha parecido. Gracias por leer. ¿Reviews?


End file.
